onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 701
Chapter 701 is titled "Adventure in the Country of Love, Passion and Toys". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 22 - "Extremely Interesting - What's This Island, A Weapon Factory?" Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates and Law docks on Dressrosa. After they arrive, Luffy messes around with Momonosuke, who seems to have another vague memory of Doflamingo. Momonosuke then continues his argument with Luffy, saying that he will become a Shogun of Wano no Kuni. Law gives Nami a Vivre Card that points towards Zo, just in case something happens to them. Law shows the Straw Hat Pirates a map of the island that one of his crewmen drew. It is decided that the team taking Caesar to Green Bit will be Law, Usopp, and Robin. Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Momonoske will stay to guard the Thousand Sunny, while Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Kin'emon will destroy the factories and locate the missing samurai. Dressrosa is revealed to not only famous for its flowers, food, and dancing women but is also famous for living toys. Luffy's group hear someone getting stabbed, and one of the toys tells them that it is a regular occurrence for the island's women to stab the men who cheated on them. Later, they arrive at the port town of Acacia, fully disguised with suits and beards. They dine at a restaurant, whose waiter tells them that fairies supposedly exist on the island. The restaurant also has a casino, where a gang of thugs are cheating a blind man who is playing roulette. It turns out that they are taking advantage of the fact that Buffalo is currently not there. However, Luffy calls out the thugs on their stunt, and they are ready to attack him. However, the blind man, after giving his thanks to Luffy, unsheathes a sword from his cane, and creates a giant sized hole in the floor of the casino. As the thugs are pulled into the hole, the mystery man says that being unable to see the world's filth could be considered an advantage of being blind. Long Summary The Thousand Sunny docks on Dressrosa, inbetween boulders. Luffy strikes his characteristic pose, loudly declaring their arrival. Franky is eager to locate and destroy the factory. Luffy tries to ride Momonosuke like earlier on Punk Hazard, but Momonosuke claims he doesn't know how to fly, and can't remember doing it. He says even if he could, he would never do such a dreadful thing while vaguely recalling a dark hand reaching out to him and someone asking him for his name. The pair proceed to fight over whether Momonosuke's a coward or not, in spite of his insistence that a samurai fears nothing. Luffy proclaims he doesn't care about samurai, and states that he is going to be Pirate King one day, while Momo bites his head and counters by saying he is going be a shogun of Wano one day. Brook sighs and reminds Luffy that he is fighting an eight year old. Kin'emon steps in and scolds his son, telling him to respect the man who saved his life. Kin'emon tells him that the samurai of Wano have high pride, but also tells Luffy to not be so caught up in arguing an eight year old, but the two continue to stick their tongues at each other. Kinemon offers to provide disguises for the groups time on the island. He claims the men all wear shirts and suits, while the women are all naked, which pleases Sanji and infuriates Nami. Law gives Nami a Vivre Card that points towards Zo, in case something might to happen to them. Law shows the Straw Hats a map of Dressrosa that one of his crew drew. The team handing Caesar over to Doflamingo will pass through Dressrosa and head north, over a long bridge, to Green Bit; apparently, one cannot get there by ship. Law, Usopp, and Robin (with Caesar) are the team heading to Green Bit. Meanwhile, Nami, Momo, Brook and Chopper will look after the Sunny while the rest will head to destroy the factory. As Sanji, Kin'emon, Franky, Zoro and Luffy walk around the island, they witness the things for which Dressrosa is reknown: the beautiful fields of flowers, the scent of delicious food, the tireless, passionate dances of women and, to the entire group's stunned surprise, animate humanoid toys that live alongside the people. A doll-man has his arm torn off and stolen by a dog, while a tin soldier remarks that he recognises the Straw Hats from the newspaper. The team then hears a scream as someone gets stabbed in the street Zoro asks if there is a slasher roaming the street, but a toy soldier explains that the women on the island are of such passion that they stab any man caught cheating on them, which stuns Luffy's team again. The group is in the port town of Acacia. Kin'emon disguises them all in black suits, shirts, and fake beards as Luffy declares that it is time to eat. At a restaurant, Sanji remarks that the city seems too calm for a nation whose king just resigned this morning. Luffy tries to ask someone nearby for info, but Sanji stops him teling him his face was on the newspaper just that morning. A toy monkey waiter brings the group's food, and as conversation strikes aboud the meal informs them that the island has a legend about fairies, though that they have been sighted there for centuries. The restaurant also has a casino, with tables across the room from the eating area. A bunch of crooks are taking money from a blind man, telling him lies about the roulette results. The punks state amongst themselves that with Buffalo being absent from the bar, they can cheat as much as they please. The other customers are displeased, commenting on the dishonor done to Doflamingo's name by their actions. The blind man bets all of his belongings, and the punks lie to him again, eager to rob him of all the money but Luffy steps in and reveals their lies to the gang's rage. The blind man thanks Luffy for telling him the truth, and he unsheathes a sword from his cane. Suddenly, the criminals are pushed to the ground with by a crushing force, as the blind man tells them to go to hell. The floor of the restaurant caves into a dark abyss, swallowing the thieves whole. As the crowd watches, the blind man comments on the benefits of his condition, as there is much filth in this world one may not wish to see. Quick References Chapter Notes * Caribou enters a factory where the people there are making weapons. * Law gives Nami a Vivre card that leads to Zo, in case something goes wrong. * Law, Usopp, and Robin are the team that will return Caesar by crossing Dressrosa and then following a long bridge to the north until they arrive on Green Bit. * Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke are the team that will guard the Thousand Sunny. * Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Kin'emon are the team that will destroy the Smile factory and save Kanjuro. * Dressrosa is inhabited by living toys as well as people. * A legend in Dressrosa says that fairies appeared a few hundred years ago. * Luffy's team encounters a mysterious blind man at the port town Acacia, who appears to have some sort of gravity-manipulation ability. *Pandaman is visible at the bottom of the page when Luffy's group first enters Acacia. Characters Anime Episode Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 701 it:Capitolo 701